Things A Brother Don't Know
by actlikesummer
Summary: One-shot for Bill & Ginny. Based on the song "Things A Momma Don't Know" by Mica Roberts, but changed for story. Bill & Ginny are close...but there are still some things that pride can hide, especially from an older brother.


Ginny Weasley stared out the window of her small family home as she waited for her boyfriend to come pick her up and take her to their new life in America. She was excited…this was the man she had always been waiting for!

She sighed at a knock on her door, Turning she saw that it revealed her oldest brother, Bill. He nodded to her and walked in, sitting on her small bed. He patted the seat next to him and looked at her.

"I am going to miss you, Gin."

She bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to get emotional before her boyfriend arrived. "Robert is a good man. You wouldn't believe the things he has promised me!" She sighed. "I am going to be fine Bill."

He looked at his baby sister. "You are going so far away. What is the place called again?"

"California. We are going to California. And I will visit, I promise. I just…need to find myself. It is kind of hard to do that in this house…"

He nodded, fully understanding what she meant. It wasn't so long ago that he himself said those same words to his mother. "Just be careful. A guy could take too much advantage of a beautiful woman like you."

She hugged him, clinging to the love she knew he felt. Suddenly there was a car horn outside and she knew she would be leaving soon.

Once she and Bill arrived downstairs, she saw most of her family standing and waiting to say goodbye. She hugged each of them, and as tears stung her eyes she threw the last of her bags in Robert's back seat.

Before she left, she quickly hugged Bill a second time, and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you don't think I should go, but don't worry about me…I will be fine."

Then she jumped in the car and they drove off into the distance.

Ginny sighed as she slipped out of her shoes, watching the sun come up. The tiny diner she spent her nights working in would have it's morning rush soon, and then she would be able to go home and rest for a bit, before having to come back and do it again.

After they had gotten to America, Robert had used up all of the money they had during his side-trip to Las Vegas. Ginny didn't see what he loved about that place. All she saw were bright lights, loud sounds, and a different surrounding. As much as she pleaded with him to just take her to their new home, he ignored her.

She felt stupid now, for not realizing it sooner. If only she had listened to Bill, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. After her shift, she quickly drove home to their tiny apartment, and saw Robert asleep on the couch-the normal occurrence in her life.

Walking into their bedroom, she saw a letter on her desk from Bill. Luckily she had gotten home before Robert woke up and saw the owl. She pulled out her stash of owl treats, and fed the patient bird before it made noise.

Sighing she ripped open another letter.

_Ginny,_

_I am so glad to hear from you, and to know that you still love being out there. I hope you and Robert are well. Fleur and I just had another daughter. Two girls, Gin! I have two little girls now. I wish you were here to see them._

_Bill_

_P.S.-Don't worry, you are still my best girl._

Ginny bit her lip and felt tears sting her eyes. She missed her big brother. If only he knew how horrible her life really was turning out. Quickly she grabbed her quill and responded.

_Bill,_

_Another girl! That is brilliant! I am so happy for you and Fleur. I wish I could be there to see them, too, but unfortunately I have to work. But California is still as amazing as ever. Robert sends his love to you all. I miss you something terrible. Say hi to everyone for me._

_Love you lot._

_Ginny_

Tossing another treat to the owl, she tied her letter onto it's leg and watched it fly into the beautiful blue sky. She hoped that it wouldn't be seen, but she figured they would be okay. Over the last five years of her living in America, they hadn't gotten caught yet.

She felt bad for lying to her brother. She desperately wanted to tell him of her woes, and beg him to help her. However, she had to much pride to do that. How do you tell someone that the hardest work your boyfriend has done on his big career is a fifth of whiskey and a case of beer? You really can't.

She knew Bill would help her. He would come to her and take her back to the warmth of the Burrow where she would finally meet all of her nieces and nephews and rejoin her family. Despite her promise, she hadn't gone back one…she had too much to do so they wouldn't lose their apartment. She just hoped that her letters didn't give anything away. Bill knew her too well.

Ginny was mad as she watched her husband leave the apartment in a huff. He had just finished his umpteenth beer and after arguing for hours, he had done the unthinkable. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she forced herself to get ready for work. Carefully, she covered the bruises Robert had given her only hours before and hoped that no one suspected anything.

How she wished that she could go home, but that would mean revealing the horrible truth, and she still had too much pride for that. Sighing she squeezed her eyes shut, resting a hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew that her baby loved her. She also knew that while she had pride, she couldn't force her child to live like this…it was too horrible to even imagine. She had wished and wished for Robert to change, as she so desperately wanted to be a family. But believing that someone you love can change, can sometimes be disappointing. It happened once for Percy, she couldn't expect the same miracle to happen with Robert.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she knew what she had to do. After changing into her waitress uniform, she sighed and grabbed her quill.

_Bill,_

_1401 Chamber Street._

_California_

_Ginny_

She quickly sent her owl off and went to work. When she returned hours later, she wondered when Bill would arrive. Robert was not home for once, and she quickly went to the bathroom to wipe her makeup off.

Suddenly she heard a crack and knew her big brother was there. She forgot about her bruise and ran to him. Her hair was in front of her face and he hugged her.

"Gin…what is the matter?"

She looked up and he noticed the bruise. He was immediately angry. "What happened to you!"

He quickly sat her down and said a spell, making the bruise disappear. "I lied Bill.""Lied? About what?" he sat down in front of her.

"Everything. My life here. It is horrible. Robert's "Big job" obviously didn't work and he drinks all the time. I work during the night and I barely ever sleep." She looked down. "I am pregnant."

He stared at her. She sighed. "I can't live like this anymore. I cannot raise my baby in this place. I need you."

He hugged her tightly to him. "I had no idea. I should have been able to tell. You are my sister and I couldn't see that you needed help."

She shook her head. "You couldn't have known. I lied. There are just some things a brother doesn't know. It is not your fault."

He nodded and looked around. "You want to come home."

She nodded slowly. "I have to much pride to admit it, usually. But I cannot let my baby live like this. I am scared, Bill."

He noticed the broken look in her eyes. "Don't be. I am here and I am bringing you home. Get your things."They went to the bed room and he helped her pack. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny went rigid. She knew her husband was home and she knew that he would not let her leave like that. Glancing at Bill, she walked into the living room.

"I want food."

She gathered her courage. She knew he couldn't hurt her with Bill there. "No."He looked at her. "No?"

She nodded. "That's right. No. I am leaving."

"Oh? And where are you going?"

"Home."

"And who do you think is taking you?"

"Me."

They turned and Bill seemed to tower over Robert. He stared up at her brother, fear barely crossing his face. "Oh…it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. And I am taking my sister home." he grabbed her hand and her bag, and walked with her to the door.

She didn't look back as she left and the minute they were in the hallway, they apparated to his house.

Bill smiled as he kissed his sister's head. "You did amazing."

She smiled, but didn't take her eyes off of her son. "He's gorgeous. Isn't he?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. He is."

She sighed and looked up at her older brother. "What is going to happen to us?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. But you will not be alone. I just wish I could tell you what to expect."Ginny looked back at her son and smiled. It didn't matter that Bill couldn't predict the future…sometimes there are just some things that that brother's don't know.


End file.
